Only Thing on my Mind
by CrazyOreo131
Summary: Ash is back from Sinnoh but what or who is on his mind? And just exactly what is he planning? one-shot! This is my first story ever! so please review I love flames if they are helpful!


I had just got back home from Sinnoh, and I had only one thing on my mind, or should I say person, my best friend from the very beginning of my journey, the red-headed hot head that I fell madly in love with, Misty Waterflower. I know it's stupid to fall in love with your best friend, but hey, love is like that. You just can't control it. Now I was on my way to her gym to visit her for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Well Pikachu, are you ready?" I asked my faithful pokémon as we walked up to the Cerulean Gym.

"Pikapi pika pikachu." (Ash I'm not the one that's nervous.) Pikachu said to me. I give him an annoyed glance before knock on the doors. I heard the sound of running and a faint "Coming" when the doors opened. I gasped when I saw the gorgeous young women that opened the door. She was about two inches shorter than me with long red hair that was left down, her cerulean blue eye, those beautiful eyes I've longed to see, widened when she saw me.

"ASH!" Misty exclaimed before jumping into my arms. I laughed as I swung her around in a circle. It felt like heaven having her in my arms, but too soon she pulled away so to grab Pikachu and give him a hug.

"Hey, Myst! What up?" I asked.

"What's up? You leave not to be seen in forever and all you say is what's up?" She yelled, her infamous fury starting to show.

"What else am I suppose to say?" I asked. This was not what I was hoping for, at all. She glared at me for a few seconds before replying.

"Let's start with 'I'm sorry for never calling or writing.' Then maybe I'll forgive you."

"Umm.. Sorry"

"Nope not good enough" I saw Pikachu shaking his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on Myst. I'm really sorry but I was just so busy training all my pokémon for the Sinnoh league. I was going to call you afterwards, but I thought it would be better to surprise you by coming to visit." I tried again giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She hesitated for a second.

"Sigh… Fine, I'll forgive you this time."

"Thank…" I never got to finish my sentence because Misty pulled out her mallet and hit me on my head… hard. I looked at her and saw her putting the treacherous thing away. "What was that for?"

"That," She smirked "Was your punishment for ignoring and forgetting about your best friend." I just sighed and walked into the gym Pikachu following me.

"So do you have anything to do today?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Not really it's the weekend so I don't get any challengers."

"Great! Come on I want to take you somewhere." I looked at Pikachu and saw him walking to the couch to take a nap. _'Perfect just like we talked about' _I thought.

"Ok… but where?"

"It's a surprise," I told her with a mischievous smile. She just rolled her eyes at my behavior, and muttered 'Whatever' under her breathe. I took the opportunity to grab her hand and pull her out of the gym into the woods behind it. She didn't protest too much so I took that as I good sign. I led her through the woods never slowing down. Finally after about ten minutes of walk we got to a line of trees. I dropped Misty's hand and moved to stand behind her, covering her eye with my hands.

"What are you doing now?" She exclaimed.

"Keeping this place a secret," I said simply, as I guided her through the trees. Then I moved my hand to show her the river I brought her to. It was the place where we first meet and I could tell by the look on her face she remembered it too.

"Ash, is this?"

"Yeah, where we first meet all those years ago" I confirmed. She looked shocked that I had remembered, I just laughed. I pulled her over to the shoreline and sat down. She followed my example. "Hey, Myst?" I said softly.

"Yeah Ash.'

"There I something I want to tell you." I took a deep breath. "Myst… I love you; I have been in love with you since we meet all those years ago. I'll understand if you don't…" Suddenly I wasn't able to talk. It took me a second to realize that Misty was kissing me. Wait MISTY IS KISSING ME! I couldn't believe this was happening, but all too soon she pulled away.

"Ash, I love you too" She told me. When I heard those words I thought I was going to explode from joy, but instead I just pulled her into another kiss. This one was more passionate then the first. I have no idea how long we were there and I didn't really care, but we had to get back before anyone started to worry so with one last kiss we broke apart. When we got to the tree line I stopped and since we were holding hands Misty stopped as well. She looked at me curiously.

"Now about the gym." I said…

**THE END**


End file.
